Episode 3.9
Episode 3.9 is the ninth episode of the third series of Primeval. It was broadcast as Herd Logic in North America, as Eve '' in Germany and as ''La revanche d'Helen Cutter (Helen Cutter's Revenge)http://fr.nickcutter.wikia.com/wiki/3.9_:_La_revanche_d%27Helen_Cutter in France. Full synopsis A man is riding a quad-bike through the countryside when he hears animalistic wails coming from nearby foliage. As he goes to investigate, he finds a strange creature, resembling a rhino calf, in the bushes. The creatures wails in distress, and something very large and very powerful smashes the man and his bike aside... Meanwhile, Danny is attempting to break into Christine Johnson's research base, despite Lester's express orders to the contrary. Danny is determined to find out more about the mysterious woman who Johnson's men captured in the future. Danny manages to sneak in on the underside of a military truck, dressed as a member of the cleaning staff; while skulking round, he spies Johnson interrogating the woman (also known as Eve) and decides to eavesdrop. Eve refuses to answer Johnson's questions, only telling her that everyone in the future is dead, due to the predations of the Future Predators. Johnson enquires as to where the predators came from, but Eve replies that she doesn't know, only stating that she wants that knowledge.... Meanwhile, Connor (who is still staying at Lester's flat), is met by Abby and Rex (who seems more than happy with his new playmates, Sid and Nancy). As the pair discuss their changing relationship, Abby allows Connor to move back into her flat (now that Jack is gone). But before they can discuss things further, they get word of a new anomaly. Back in the country, a group of blokes on a stag weekend leave the groom-to-be tied to a tree in the middle of the woodland. As he waits alone, a loud roar echoes through the trees. Initially assuming it's his friends playing another prank, he's not pleased to see a large male Embolotherium charging towards him. He manages to get back to the camp site, only to find himself in a tent with an injured Embolotherium calf crying for help. Connor, Abby, Sarah and Becker arrive shortly afterwards to deal with the anomaly, but they seem to be experiencing some interference with the anomaly detectors. After investigation, the team discover they have their work cut out for them upon seeing a huge herd of Embolotherium gathered in a clearing. Back at the research base, Johnson shows Eve the strange metallic device they confiscated from her and demands to know its purpose. She claims not to know its function, but shows uncanny awareness of anomalies and how to predict them: however, she tells Johnson she will only share her knowledge if she is taken to the ARC first. Unfortunately, Danny's hiding place is discovered by Captain Wilder and he is forced to fight his way out; in the confusion, he manages to rescue Eve, who has snagged the device back from Johnson, and the pair make their escape. When Danny asks her why she needs to go to the ARC, she responds she has to warn them. However, they need to make a detour... The pair make their way to the anomaly site, where the team are desperately trying to rescue the man from the tent, which the Embolotherium have surrounded. Connor is tasked with keeping a large, aggressive male Embolotherium busy while Abby and Sarah try to reach the tent. The bull charges Connor, who is forced to make his escape on a quad-bike, and the females follow the male, letting Abby into the tent. Unfortunately, the Embolotherium calf inside is making an incredible amount of noise in its distress, and its mother comes racing back to the clearing. While Sarah keeps the female occupied, Abby and the groom get the calf free and return it to its mother. Meanwhile, Connor is desperately trying to outrun the bull, while the others try to get the females back through the anomaly. Danny and Eve finally arrive at the site, but the team face a problem when the anomaly closes, leaving four females and the male stuck in the present. With the male out to kill him, Connor is running out of options, and matters are about to get a lot worse when the charging male triggers a stampede, heading straight for the camp site... Eve orders Danny to take her to the campsite, as the charging Embolotherium get closer: the team desperately try to evacuate the civilians, while Becker and his men desperately start shooting in a bid to bring the creatures down. As the huge beasts approach, she uses the device to open an anomaly right in front of the charging herd, and they run straight through. When the last Embolotherium has gone through, she then closes the anomaly with a touch of a button. The team are astounded and not a little afraid by the technology, but explanations will have to wait: Eve insists she must speak to James Lester. Danny agrees to take her to the ARC, telling the others to meet them there. Before they leave, Danny gives Sarah Eve's journal (which he stole from her backpack) and tells Sarah to go through it: unknown to them, Eve manages to steal a gun off one of Becker's soldiers. Back at the ARC, Danny phones Lester to warn him he's on his way with Eve, but Johnson has already arrived and demands the arrest of Danny for breaking into her facility: she also requires the surrender of the artefact and Eve. Danny, Abby and Eve arrive shortly afterwards; while Danny speaks with an exasperated Lester and a furious Johnson, an awestruck Eve admires the ARC, under the watchful gaze of Abby. Eve spots the artifact and approaches it, but Abby warns her not to touch it; when Eve frustratedly glowers at Abby, a burst of strange static seems to blur her face, but Abby is unable to explain it. Abby is also clearly unnerved by some of Eve's mannerisms, which seem very familiar, to the point where she even asks Eve if they have met before, which the woman quickly denies: out of sight, Eve nervously touches a strange, glowing pendant around her neck. Sarah, meanwhile, explains to Connor that most of Eve's journal is simply charts and writings, with many repitions of the number '333'; there are also numerous references to Claudia Brown. Connor deduces there are only two people that knew of Claudia Brown, and with Nick Cutter dead, that leaves only one suspect... Johnson, meanwhile, discovers Eve is in the ARC and goes to arrest her, stopping her just as Eve attempts to steal the artifact from Abby. Suddenly, Connor, Becker and Sarah burst into the Operations Room: in the confusion, Eve pulls out the gun and takes Johnson hostage. She mockingly thanks Danny for bringing her to the ARC, then snarls menacingly at the team to back off and surrender the artifact to her or she will kill Johnson. As she makes the threat, the pendant around her neck glows ominously, her voice changes and her face fades away: Eve's face was a digital mask...and behind it hides Helen Cutter! A tense standoff emerges with Becker, Wilder and the ARC's soldiers all aiming at Helen. Lester remarks Helen won't leave the ARC alive, while Helen cites the murder of her husband as proof she'll go through with her threat to kill Johnson. Lester reluctantly orders the soldiers to stand down, and Connor is forced to hand over the artifact to her. When he demands to know how Helen could bring herself to murder her husband, Helen justifies Nick's death to Connor by explaining that he and the ARC were the source of the chaos that will destroy the world; she also remarks that killing Nick hasn't been enough to stop it and that now, she has to finish the job. Helen then backs out of the ARC, threatening to kill Johnson if the team follow, and makes her escape. Danny and the others give chase, following Helen, who drives back to Johnson's research base. Johnson tries to bargain with Helen, offering her the chance to rule together with the power of the anomalies, but Helen angrily scoffs at her, saying she doesn't want power, claiming that it is Johnson's ambition that will cause the end of the world. Helen abruptly then changes tact and claims she will stop Johnson's involvement and the ending of the world altogether. As the ARC team arrive at the base to stop her, Helen drags Johnson to the anomaly within her base, forces her through it, then escapes as Danny and the others reach the anomaly. The anomaly closes, then re-opens, and a terrified, blood-spattered Johnson collapses through it. As the team try to drag her to safety, an all-too-familiar clicking growl is heard and something on the other side of the anomaly tries to drag Johnson back through. As the whole team (Danny, Abby, Connor, Sarah and Becker) succeed in pulling her further away, a Future Predator pokes its head through and snarls at them: shocked, they let go of her and with nothing stopping it, the predator drags a screaming Johnson back through the anomaly to her death, which closes behind them. In the aftermath of Johnson's death, Danny states they have to stop Helen before more people die because of her deranged schemes and concludes that she's likely returned to the future. The team all agree to go through the anomaly to the future, find Helen and stop her, no matter the cost... even if they must pursue Helen to the end of time itself. Cast Appearance Characters * Joe * Randy * Danny Quinn * James Lester * Christine Johnson * Eve/Helen Cutter (last appearance as Eve) * Joseph Wilder * Connor Temple * Abby Maitland * Sarah Page * Hilary Becker * Nick Cutter * Others Creatures *Embolotherium *Future Predator *Sid and Nancy *Diictodon *Rex *Coelurosauravus Locations *Anomaly Research Centre *Christine Johnson's Headquarters *Campsite Objects and technology *Anomaly Detection Device **Hand-held Anomaly Detectors *The Artifact *Anomaly Opening Device Organisations *Anomaly Research Centre *Christine Johnson's Military Continuity *This episode is loosly continued from the previous one: Episode 3.8. *Then is continued in the next one: Episode 3.10 and loosely in Episode 4.1. Story connections *The Future Predators reoccur quite often in Primeval. For full list of appearances see "Future Predator appearances". *In reference to all Primeval Evolved weeks, Eve appears. *References to Episode 3.8: **Danny spies on Christine Johnson's military because he saw Captain Wilder taking Eve from the future. **The mysterious woman's identity is revealed as Helen Cutter. Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Episodes